The present invention relates to a picnic table and, more particularly, to a robust, easy-to-transport, easy-to-make, durable picnic table for indoor and outdoor use.
There are various picnic tables in public places such as parks, campuses, restaurants and beer houses and private places such as dinning rooms or yards. As most of picnic tables are used outdoors, they are generally made of corrosion-resistant, heat-resistant and strong materials such as metal and wood. Such picnic tables are however heavy, difficult-to-transport and difficult-to-make. It often requires a large space to store and transport such a picnic table because the sizes of its parts are poorly designed. Further, it often requires a trained worker to assemble such parts to make such a picnic table, and this is labor-demanding and expensive.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.